clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Backgrounds
Backgrounds are special images designed to decorate one's player card. When placed on, they are located behind your penguin. They were first available on May 30, 2006. They are always available to all players. Backgrounds can be bought in Penguin Style, Costume Trunk, Snow and Sport Catalogs and sometimes on Party Catalogs for 60 coins each. In every new sport, costume and clothing catalog, Club Penguin either releases a new background or brings back an old one. If you meet Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, Gary, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, or Sensei they will give you a signed background when you click on a special button on their player card. Also, players can obtain backgrounds by completing Scavenger Hunts such as The Band's Instrument Hunt, Light Bulb Hunt, Easter Scavenger Hunts and Halloween Candy Hunts. Backgrounds can be bought in the Costume Trunk at The Stage ever since the encore of the Space Adventure play. When Rockhopper is in Disney World, a code is given and you can get an Exclusive Background. Gallery Image:Pouchback.jpg|This is an example of a penguin with the Rockhopper background. File:Exclusive_background.PNG|The Exclusive Rockhopper Background, being received by using Penguin Storm. File:Rockhopper background.PNG|A penguin wearing the Exclusive Background. File:Auntarcticyorkbackground.png|An example of a penguin with Aunt Arctic's background. File:Background!!@@.jpg|The Penguin Band's '06 Background. File:Sensei's background.jpg|The background Sensei gave out. File:Bubbles.jpg|A penguin with the Adventure Party Background that could be obtained by completing the Scavenger Hunt at the Adventure Party 2009. You Decide The Club Penguin Team has let us decide twice for new backrounds. *In April 2009, we decided on a backround for the Medieval Party. The Castle Hallway Background won. *In September 2009, we decided on a Halloween Backround for October 2009 Penguin Style. The Ghostly Grin Background won. Trivia *The rarest backgrounds are The Penguin Band's '06 Background (Probably the rarest, only obtained from finding all the bands instruments after they lost them during the first Wild West party), Rockhopper's, Gary's, The Penguin Band's Newer Background, Aunt Arctic's, Cadence's, Sensei's, and the Unlockable Exclusive Background. **However, when that famous penguin is on the island, more people get the background so it becomes less rare, until the pengiun leaves the island. *The only secret backgrounds were the Noir Background and the Penguin Play Awards background in the Costume Trunk during the Ruby and the Ruby play, and the Penguin Play Awards 2009 respectively. *It is possible to see all backgrounds that Club Penguin has ever released by going to this SWF and changing the number at the end to between 901 and 999, and between 9000 and 9043. **The SWF codes for the autographs: **Penguin Band '06: 917 **Rockhopper Autograph: 959 **Penguin Band Autograph: 996 **Gary Autograph: 9007 **Cadence Autograph: 9015 **Aunt Arctic Autograph: 9021 **Sensei Autograph: 9036 **Exclusive: 9026 **Rockhopper Plant Autograph: 9029 *All the autographs except the Rockhopper Autograph were available for Members only, but they are now available to all penguins, since the Penguin Play Awards 2009. *Gary's background has recently been flipped, making Gary and his signature go to the right of the player card, rather then the left. This was so his face wasn't covered up if the player wore a pin on their player card. *The Exclusive Background features Rockhopper and a blue penguin (who could possibly be Bambadee). It also contains a white puffle, which could only be seen from the SWF file of the background. *In May 2009, a new Rockhopper Autograph was given out, it features Rockhopper and Yarr walking out of an over grown Migrator. *Sensei now gives out a background. *When you put a background on your penguin, it looks like your penguin is in the background and if the Famous Penguin hand is out it will be on your penguin's shoulder. *Some players use Penguin Storm to obtain backgrounds. *Many penguins call backgrounds BG's. SWF *Penguin Band '06 *Rockhopper Autograph *Rockhopper Plant Autograph *Penguin Band Autograph *Gary Autograph *Cadence Autograph *Aunt Arctic Autograph *Exclusive Background *Sensei Background See also *Player Card Category:Items Category:Club Penguin * Category:Objects